No longer mine
by badeistheOTPofOTPS
Summary: Beck clenched his jawline thinking back to the night Jade had gotten married. The same night he proposed to his soon to be wife. Oh you married him, oh you married her, jobs, responsibilities and bitter regret. Regret. There was nothing more he regretted than not fighting for the raven haired beauty. A passionate kiss, fast hands, and they were back to square one.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't be too hard on me, eh? First fanfic in the Bade Victorious world. Enjoy and please review both positive and negative reviews welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not worthy enough to own Victorious and if I did Bade would be making out and doing many other things in every scene.**

**ENJOY!**

And this is not right. So not right, far from it actually. But why does it fell so fucking right? Like it's how it should be and never doubted, no one should ever question it, they're both trying to convince themselves of this deed.

Jade attacks his lips as soon as they enter her apartment, the sound of their kissing echoing throughout the room, and Beck wonders if anyone can hear them.

Probably. Surely. But they don't care- they can't care because if they did they wouldn't be doing this. Any of this.

He pushes Jade against the wall, his greedy tongue exploring every single corner of her mouth, and he feels elated when she starts moaning against his lips. He presses his body against hers, and he knows that she can already feel how his body is responding to their making out. His tan hands gliding to her sides and swiftly lifting the material of her shirt to feel her warm skin. Sighing in content with the familiar touch.

Beck feels dizzy, as he always feels whenever they meet. For a moment he forgets about his wedding band, for a second he forgets about Jade's. How ironic that both are married but not to each other, and here they are, making up for lost time.

Jade's teeth start nibbling on his neck, and he can't help but remember the night this affair started. High school reunion, a look across the room, and both knew that they couldn't ignore each other. Let's meet again to catch up, they both said, both knowing that catching up wouldn't really happen, because that's not who they are. He just couldn't look into Jade We- Daniels eyes and not feel like he longed to be with her. Because he did, more than anything he wanted to be the one to proudly slung an arm around her shoulders, kiss her soft plump lips, stare into her pools of ocean blue- an ocean he could get lost in for centuries.

They didn't really want to know about what had happened in the years they spent apart. At least Beck didn't Then again the headlines on every magazine silently mocked him. They let him know that she was indeed not his anymore, she was Hollywood's 'bad boy' other half. Beck clenched his jawline thinking back to the night Jade had gotten married. The same night he proposed to his soon to be wife. Oh you married him, oh you married her, jobs, responsibilities and bitter regret. Regret. There was nothing more he regretted than not fighting for the raven haired beauty. A passionate kiss, fast hands, and they were back to square one.

He comes back from his reminiscing and finds himself on top of Jade, the bed squeaking under their weight. This is what their high school love has been reduced to: secluded locations and guilt-ridden kisses. Jade sighs as Beck fully lifts her blouse, and he knows that they don't have much time.

Time has never been their friend. After all it only took ten mere seconds to ruin it all. _Ten fucking seconds._

"I missed you." he groans, unhooking the back of Jade's lacy black bra. He smiles at this fact cause maybe just maybe not much has changed since high school.

"I've missed you too, so much." she says, and he notices the tears in her eyes threatening to pour out and freely run down her smooth pale pink tinted cheeks.

They both get rid of their clothes, not wanting to think about what else they're getting rid of as they undress, and Beck holds his breath at the sight of Jade's body. He remembers the first time he saw it, they were nervous teenagers in a messy RV, he couldn't breathe, and things hadn't changed that much.

But they aren't teenagers anymore. And they are in her room. And they both have their own homes.

No, not a home, thinks Beck, pressing his lips on Jade's neck. This is home. Where he belongs.

He kisses Jade's collarbone before moving to her breasts, his tongue working fast and eager, and she is moaning loudly. Beck lives for her sounds, he thinks of them whenever he's alone, whenever he is trying to write a short story, whenever he sleeps with his wife. His eyes close tightly at the thought of having to touch someone else who wasn't Jade.

Nobody said it was the right thing to do, but it sure as hell feels right to him.

Only… not really.

He flips them over so Jade is lying on top of him, and her soft lips are all over his chest, causing him to let out a groan. Jade's lips are on his stomach and he wonders if she does the same thing to her husband. Probably not. Hopefully not.

They never mention their spouses' names, it would only make them real, and this is their escape from reality. Because during the few hours they spend together every week they can pretend that they're still together, that their love made it through, that they made things work out. That it didn't take just ten seconds to ruin _Beck&Jade_... Sometimes Beck lets his mind play tricks on him and he's convinced that every time they meet up Jade's his wife, the soon-to-be mother of his child, his best friend and fuck it gets so hard to believe.

They lie to themselves, because the truth hurts too much. Because they have to live with the consequences of their decisions and that is punishment enough.

Beck gasps when he feels Jade trailing kisses down his chest and up his neck where she marks her as his. And he lets her do so cause when reality hits she'll faintly smile down at the forming hickey and trace her warm finger tips against the lining. Apology after apology and a small peck. She is the only one who makes him feel like this, almost feverish, almost gone. Her mouth is moving fast, her lips are scorching his skin, and her tongue is making him lose it.

He tugs gently on Jade's hair and she stops, and he beckons her to come closer. Funny how they don't really speak, but there is no need to. They get each other. Always have and always will.

Jade moves closer to him and they kiss, and he tastes his own bitterness in her mouth. It's Jade's taste and his own mixed in one messy, torturous kiss, and that's the way it should be. He wants Jade's husband to know, he wants him to know that Jade will always be his, even if they're not really together. He wants Jade's husband to notice the marks on her skin, the different taste in her mouth, but he knows it's just a delirious dream.

"Babe." he says breathlessly, and she kisses him fervently. They move around and he's on top of her, and he can't help himself; he pushes into her in one swift move and Jade's lips part, a low moan escaping her lips. He moves slowly, he wants to make this last, he needs a memory to get him through another day without her.

"Leave him." he groans, nibbling on her earlobe. His tan hand cupping her tinted cheek placing kisses down her jaw, neck and collarbone. He smirks smugly against her skin noticing he left yet another small mark on her soft flesh. Maybe her husband will notice. And maybe in some other occasion Beck would scowl himself for his selfish thoughts- but he's fucking hoping he notices and leaves Jade, leave her for him to come and pick up the pieces. But he know that's not likely to happen for her husband is one stupid dense asshole.

"I can't." Jade sadly sighs and Beck's jaw once again clenches, he grips her hips tighter and Jade only lets out a small whimper trying to mask the pain. "Leave her." Chewing on her lower lip she looks up at him with glossy hopeful eyes and Beck can't stand it. He has to look away before he agrees to the impossible, he turns his head to the other side biting on the inside of his cheeks.

"I can't, and you know that." and everything seems suddenly final.

Jade wraps her legs around him, making Beck push in deeper, and his thrusts become more urgent, more frenzied. He wants her more than anything in the world, but he can't have her. He can't have her because he already did once and he stupidly lost her.

He moves faster, sliding in and out of Jade almost haphazardly, and her still black colored fingernails dig into his back. He is fucking (there's not another word for it) her harder and harder, part of him wanting to hurt her because she hurt him in the past. Tears are rolling down Jade's cheeks and he notices them, and he feels guilty and broken.

It's as if they're punishing each other somehow. Slowly killing one another, slowly but surely. He hates himself for it.

"Damn it, Jade." he says under his breath, and bites Jade's lower lip, his teeth tugging aggressively on it.

"Beck!" she moans, and he almost loses it, but he tries to focus. He can't let this end, not now, not ever.

He flips them over again so she's on top of him, and they both stop moving for a moment. This is his favorite view of her, being able to see almost every inch of her skin, her messy wavy curls framing her face. He looks at the flushed face, the bruised lips, and he knows that he will never love anyone like he loves her. Ever.

And he knows that Jade feels the same way, and it's all a beautiful, utter mess.

Jade moves slowly, her eyes closed and he wants her to look at him. He exists, even if she wants to pretend he doesn't "Open your eyes." he says, gripping her hips and sitting up and she obeys.

"I have to go on endlessly days without seeing those eyes... Don't you even dare on taking them away from me now." he continues, and she faintly smirks, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hands running and scratching through his unruly locks.

Their eye contact never breaks, not even as Jade starts moving faster, not even when he painfully digs his fingers in her hips, grabbing every inch of flesh he is able to.

Jade starts mumbling incoherently, and Beck knows she's close. He knows her better than anyone, and he knows how to push her limits. He slightly arches his hips and Jade lets out a little scream and her movements become increasingly faster.

She is screaming, and Beck feels her muscles tighten around him, and he gulps, he gulps because he knows he is about to lose it too. "Fuck." he mutters, and he lets go. He can't see a thing but Jade's face, the way she looks like she's about to enter pure bliss, the way she bites her lower lip before as she runs a hand through her dark hair.

It seems never ending; they're both moaning and holding on to each other, and Jade's face is bright pink, and Beck thinks that she had never looked so beautiful. He wants to stay like this forever, but he knows that the moment will end soon, and he doesn't know if he will be able to say goodbye again.

They're sweaty or at least he is (cause Jade doesn't do sweaty) and sticky and bothered, but they have never been so perfect. They are breathing hard, and Jade lies down next to him, their legs intertwining, and they kiss. It's a slow, patient kiss, as if they have all the time in the world.

They don't. Never have, never will.

"I'll have to go soon.. he'll be leaving work any minute now and I hav-" she's silenced with his lips. He doesn't want to hear it.

He also knows that he will take a shower after Jade leaves, trying to erase her scent with soap (a strong scent that contains the strong smell of coffee and a minty mist). He also knows that Jade is etched in his bronzed skin and that he will never truly get rid of her. He knows that his wife will touch him where Jade touches him, trying to make him forget.

Not going to happen. _**Ever**_.

"We could run away, you know." his fingers running through her hair and stopping to twirl a strand of her vibrant colored extension around his tan finger, his other free hand tracing circles on her bare skin. "Just leave everything and live our lives and… get married with little Jade's and Beck's running around our big house."

"Grow old together." continues Jade. Her head peering up and chin now resting on his bare chest as blue meet brown. "Look back at these clandestine meetings and laugh, laugh about how we had to hide. How we had to hide our love and live a loveless marriage."

"But we can't, huh." says Beck. Not a question but a statement.

"No. It's not that easy..." sighs Jade sadly, and he wraps his arms around her. Beck's lips touch her forehead, and Jade's shaking, and everything is wrong.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered for the thousandth time since their affair started.

"Don't." he says for the thousandth time as well.

"I should have never walked out on you…" she says miserably, and his heart stops. His breathing stops as well.

"I should have never let you walk out." he says, finally letting out a shaky breathe.

"I just.. I love you so much." she cries burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Beck's eyes close tightly as he too feels the tears cascading down his face, his arms holding onto her for dear life. "I fucking love you, Jade." His nose brushes against her raven hair and he once again breaths in her scent knowing damn well that it's the only thing keeping him going.

"I know." she chocks out followed by a small sniffle, and he smirks, because things haven't changed at all. It's like their back in high school planning their futures out. If only they'd known what the future had in store for them.

"Does she… Tori… does she suspect anything?" asks Jade, worried. Cause sure she knows what she's doing is wrong and if Tori knew she'd never forgive them. But in a strange way Jade finds herself not wanting to hurt the brunette pop-star, which only makes these meetings all the more painful.

"It takes a liar to know a liar." snaps Beck. "She asks questions, I just don't give her answers… what about him… Ryder?" The name makes him sheer in angrier and his hands fold into fists.

Jade shakes her head, a guilty look in her face. "No. He has no idea. Not a clue."

Figures. Beck silently thinks.

"Good. I don't want you to leave." he says, a desperate attempt to make this last longer.

"I don't want to leave." she says, burying her face in his shoulder, and he feels the tears burn his skin. "But I have to."

"I know. I fucking know."

He knows that they will get caught one day, and that their explanations will make no sense, and that they will lose everything and everyone. He thinks of his parents, he thinks of her parents, and wonder if it's all worth it.

Beck looks at her and her blue eyes are staring back, the utmost love and dedication shining in them. He leans in for another kiss, and yes, it is worth it. It's worth everything this world has to offer.

They are both being selfish, but nobody ever said that love was easy. Their story never went smoothly, things were always complicated between them. And he knows that that will never change.

It is what it is. And God does Beck hate it.

**So… yeah, this is my first fanfiction in the Victorious Bade world, I mainly just write Eclare stories (a pairing on the great ol' show Degrassi) anyways I've always just lurked around and read Bade fanfic but have recently had an idea that I thought would suit this flawless perfect couple known as Bade. Basically, Jade and the Victorious gang- minus the perfect Beck Oliver (just in the background history) attend this highly world renown academy. It's the home to all it's local rich and talented teenagers, Jade West being one of these teens. She's beautiful, smart, talented, sexy, popular envied by many girls, and wanted by many boys. She's the head cheerleader at her school and has been dating school's bad boy and football captain Ryder Daniels for about a year now they're the school's IT couple and despite Ryder's rep. he genuinely cares and loves his girlfriend, he'd do anything for her and he likes to think that the same applies to her when it comes to him. All is well- but what happens once Senior year starts up and a certain Beck Oliver finds himself with a scholarship to said academy. A certain blue eyed goth's world is about to be turn upside down and she learns a few lessons along the way. So review and tell me what you think about my possible soon to be story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to give it a go and make this one-shot into a mini story! This chapter will give you a view into both marriages. One really amazing marriage and another not so amazing marriage. Then if this chapter gets enough reviews I'll post up a third (which will be the final) chapter up! P.S. I wrote this half asleep and with drool running down my chin (not a pretty sight) so sorry it sucks. Op, and this chapter is somewhat short I suppose, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Victorious in any way shape or form. *sigh* **

**As always ENJOY!**

"Hey, Blue."

"Blue?" Arching her perfectly shaped eyebrow up Jade amusingly smirked. Closing up the book she was currently reading and tossing it on the open spot besides her. Arms crossed and starring up into the eyes of her husband.

"Yeah, Blue." He chuckled sitting on the coffee table across from their leather black sofa. Obviously picked out by Jade as much as the rest of the furniture in their Hollywood condo was. An upside of being with Ryder was his love for dark colors.

"You have Blue eyes therefore you'll now be known as 'Blue'. Clever, no?" Eyebrows playfully raised up and down in a seductively matter a small wink soon following suit. His hand coming down on her knee. Fingers drumming against her smooth skin.

"Oh yeah, totally clever. Oh! And who can forget original, that was definitely original." Her eyes darted to his hand and she couldn't help but shiver and no not the good kind of shivers. The shivers she got when Beck laid the simplest of a finger tip on her. These shivers held guilt and pity for her husband- he loved her and she loved him.. and him was Beck, not Ryder.

Letting out a small cough in attempt to clear her throat. And hopefully her mind as well. "I do however see a flaw in your brilliant nicknaming skills."

"How so?" His hand moved to rest under his chin and on top of his own knee. Purposely inching closer to her face.

"My eyes aren't exactly Blue..." Trailing off she bit down on her bottom lip glancing at his confused gaze. God did she bite her tongue back to his current state. Beck would've known right off the bat. Her eyes were never one color they were either the bluest of the blue one moment and the next the greenest of green.

"Oh..." She watched as his smirk quickly turned into a small frown. "Does that make me the worse husband to live in this century?"

Jade gulped and tightly closed her eyes. 'No but everything I'm doing makes me the worse wife of all time...' Shaking her head and riding herself from any trace of her deeds she stood up and sat down on Ryder's laps. Shaking her head and circling her arms around his neck. "No." Barely considered a whisper but he got the hint.

"Sorry, babe." Pale arms held her against his form and she sadly smiled, burying her face in his neck.

"Me too." If there was a god up there she was sure he was making her feel guiltier than wanted.

"What?" Ryder pulled her back and stared into the eyes he so dearly loved with everything in him. The pad of his thumb traced made up patterns on her cheek.

"Nothing." Putting on yet another fake smile whenever around Ryder. "I just.. how about I call you Blue, seeing as it's more fitting and you'll just come up with something else." How could she be with someone she didn't love but would give anything for her.

"I love you." His lips touched hers. And her nails digging into her palm until she felt enough pain to willingly kiss him back.

"I have to go to some audition but I'll be back before you know it." She simply nodded and hoped he didn't notice her flinch in responds to the kiss he swiftly planted on her forehead.

She waited. She waited until she heard the door click shut. Until she heard the loud sound of an engine and car pulling out of the driveway.

She stayed seated on the coffee table, rocking back and forth in a slow pace. Her fists curled up and came slamming down on the table quickly untangling to run through her dark hair.

Jade wanted to scream. Wanted to scream cause everything going on was slowly killing her, the guilt was killing her. She wanted to break down and cry. Cry because she lived a loveless marriage while the only person she ever did love laid in bed with another woman- a woman who she also cared about, a woman who was her friend.

But most of all she wanted Beck. She wanted to be the one who was seen out and about in town with him. She wanted to be the one who got to hug and kiss him every second of every day. She wanted to love him without all this guilt and weight over her shoulders.

Instead Jade Daniels slid off the coffee table bringing her knees into her chest and hugging them ever so tightly. She let out a scream and lowered her head to bury between her knees as the tears freely escaped her system.

Complete absence of sound. Silent.

Exactly how Beck Oliver liked his environment to be, well minus any environment with his high school sweet heart. She was the only exception for this rule of his. Other than that anyone knew better than to foolishly bother Beck for whatever the hell it was they needed.

A book and utter silence is what got him throughout the days without Jade. They calmed him and let his mind run wild. He desperately clung to them as if they were his life support.

Soon small hands found their way to cover Beck's brown eyes. "Can you guess whooooooooooo?" A cheery voice pierced through his ears and he couldn't help but feel rather annoyed at the interrupt.

"Well, considering there's only two people living in this house and one of these said persons is currently being annoyed the shit out of I'm going to have to go with... Drum rolls please, Tori freaking Vega!" He didn't mean to sound so harsh but lately it was like he couldn't stand being anywhere near Tori- more than the usual.

"Oliver.." Sighing Tori let her hands drop to her side as she lean her back against the bar.

"What?" Finally putting his book down he looked up to meet her eyes.

"You said Tori Vega." She stated waiting for him to catch on. Her angrier only rising up and arms firmly placed on her hips.

"Okay...?" Moving out of his seat and around her Beck moved over to sit on the sofa. Plopping down with a small thud and flipping the control in the air watching as it smoothly landed right into his hand. As far as he was concern their pointless conversation was done and over with.

Tori however was just getting started. Feeling her angrier finally blow up she stomped over to where her husband was seated and snatched the remote from his hands and throwing it to the nearest wall. "NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! And you wanna know why Beck!?"

His only respond was an eye roll, which didn't sit well with Tori at all.

"That's exactly it!" She threw her arms up in the air and let out a loud sigh, as well as letting herself fall down and sit next to Beck. She stared hard at the wall in front of them afraid to look at Beck and see love.

Love he held for another certain twenty three year old, a twenty three year old Tori was certain loved her husband back just as much as he did.

"There's nothing I can do to make you not love her is there." It was more of a statement rather than a question. Tori wasn't like Ryder. She was smart and anyone could see what was going on. Anyone could see that Beck still loved Jade with everything in him.

His eyes too stayed on the dull wall facing them. He loved Tori, he honestly did and he wished for nothing more than to be a better husband. But the love he held for Jade simply wasn't competition. And maybe just maybe the love he held for his wife was in a friendly matter- like in high school. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would escape his system.

That was all she needed to continue on. Tears pouring out of her sockets. "Cause no matter what I do it'll never be enough for you to love me.." Sniffles and heart wrenching sobs filled the atmosphere. As Tori Oliver finally reached her breaking point.

"You know.. I knew it all along. Since the day you asked me out but I thought maybe along the way you'll forget her and love me and-.. we'd happily be married and you'll finally look me in the eyes and say that you love me just as much as I do and this time around you'll actually mean it. I just don't know what to do anymore Beck. You married me to get back at Jade. To get back at her for walking out, fo-" She flinched when Beck grabbed his phone and slammed it to the white wall.

"Stop!" He stood up and paced around the living room, his fingers combing through his locks. "Stop, acting like you know everything Tori cause newsflash you don't!"

She soon stood up too and came face to face with him. Both in rage. "Then look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't just marry me to get back at Jade for marrying Ryder! Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't fucking love her!"

"You're right! You're fucking right Tori!" The usually calm demeanor Beck normally carried around with him flew out the window as he gripping Tori's shoulders and pulled her in closer to his face fleshing with angrier and pain. He didn't know how he compressed his tears not to fall down his face but he managed to.

She shut her eyes and tried to drain down the screams echoing and bouncing off their walls. "I don't wanna to do this but I-.. you either stop seeing Jade or I'm leaving and divorcing you." Gulping she felt the hot tears streaming her face, her bottom lip quivering and eyes still shut. Praying that her husband would finally let go of his ex and love her like he should. She knew better though.

And unfortunately for Tori his next words took her already shattered heart and stomp on it.

"Don't make me choose because it won't be you." And with that said he stormed out of the house and entered the pouring rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is the third and not final chapter! However, I wanna take this time to thank you all for taking some time out of your day to read and review my first Victorious fanfic! Thank you oh so much, it really does mean the world to me and I could assure you that this story will not be the last Bade/Victorious story I write! After all I still have my Jade/Beck/Ryder story in mind, so look out for that. Also this is not the last chapter because I feel like there's still a tad bit of building up that needs to be done before and if Bade ends up together, also I've been starring at a blank page for 2 days now trying to come up with something and well this is the best I could do for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider the god to our childhood.**

**ENJOY! :)**

"Hit me."

"Oww!"

"What?"

"I didn't actually mean for you to hit me."

"I know."

"You act as if this is your first time playing '21'." Chuckling Beck placed his deck of cards down and ran his finger tips up and down her bare legs.

She simply rolled her eyes but slightly smirk to let him know she wasn't bother by his small remark.

Gathering the cards up and setting them aside her arms folded to lay across her flat stomach.

Yes they were at another one of their secluded, passionate, loving, lustful meetings. Or as Ryder thought "Some girl time with Cat" and Tori well.. She had an idea on what was going on.

Jade sat against the wooden head board wearing nothing but Beck's plaid shirt. Her milky like pale legs stretched and laid out on top of Beck's legs.

Beck sat across from her shirtless, messy hair and only black briefs on. His long legs acting as a stage for hers. Tan fingers running up and down from her ankles to her thighs.

They wanted to stay like this forever. To not have to face reality and go back to their spouses.

He looked over at her peaceful form. Eyes shut and arms folded and he thought she never looked more beautiful than she did right now. "Jade?" He says in a gentle light voice. A voice he strictly reserved for her and her only.

"Yeah?" Her eyes fully open now and he feels his breathing hitch.

"When uh.. when you're with Ryder do you ever uh you know compare us?" His eyes don't dare look into hers instead they find an interest with his hands on her skin.

And she has to resist from letting out an amused laugh. "What you mean like compare you two… sexually?" Her eyes squint and she has her signature smirk plastered on her features.

He simply nods his head. Signaling her to continue.

"Well if you must know Beckett…"She trails off teasingly. Sitting up some more to scoot over closer to him her legs moving with her as she rests her palm underneath her chin and just above her knee. "Yes. I compare which one of you could make me scream the loudest and well.."

"What?" He says eager for her to finish that sentence. His eyes no longer scared to look up at her blueish-greenish orbs.

Her fingers move up his forearm and her head moves so that her lips are right besides his ear. She tugs on his earlobe pulling back and blowing over the area.

Her hot breath tickling down his neck and chest are enough to sent him into a daze. He holds back a groan and tilts his head back ever so slightly. "You're trailing behind."

And just like that he snaps back from his trace and his eyes instantly widened. He could fell his heart shatter and just maybe he thinks this is god's way of paying back his actions for Tori.

A blank stare now possesses his gorgeous features. She just sits back and stares at his fist clenching the sheets underneath his bronze hands.

"Gullible." Smiling she let's out a small laugh. And if he wasn't so mad he'd stop all his movements just to hear that sweet gentle laughter of hers. The one he loves and she rarely let's out.

"Excuse me?" He spits out clearly not finding any humor with any of this. His frustration only grew when she once again let out a laugh.

"I said Gullible as in you're gullible." Sitting up on her knees and tucking her legs beneath her she raises both of her brows hoping he'd catch on.

"Yeah I'm not following." He admitted feeling completely left out on this sick joke.

Sighing Jade playfully rolls her eyes. "I haven't done anything sexual with Ryder in almost over a year.." Ignoring Beck's grin she looks down at her hands playing with the hem of Beck's lose shirt over her body. "He's either busy with filming or trying to land a new gig and well I'm too caught up with acting myself and I'm constantly in the studio recording and well yeah…"

"Is he gay?" Beck questions finding it hard to believe. Any guy would die to have their hands on her, but her own husband wouldn't even touch her? However Beck wasn't complaining he loved knowing he was the only one who could touch her. Get her to moan and arch her body against his touch.

"No he's not gay." Rolling her eyes yet again before gazing into his pools of endless chocolate browns.

"So what you're saying is that I'm the only one who gets to have a sexual relationship with you?" He does nothing to try and hide his smug smirk.

She blushes before letting out a small groan and allowing herself to fall back into the mattress. "I'm also saying that you're annoying, have stupid hair, your vocabulary could easily be compared to that of a five year old and you hav- wipe that stupid smile off your face!" She pouts her lip out and he can't help but smile wider.

"If it counts for anything… Tori and I haven't done anything sexual for a little over a year now too." and although she doesn't respond back it does count. A lot more than she'll ever willingly admit.

Leaning down he parts her legs with one of his own capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Her hands run down his bare chest lightly scratching him along the way. He cups her cheek moving her head back to deepen the kiss. His free hand moving to rest on her waist gripping tightly for a short second just enough to get her to gasp and allow him to sneak his tongue into her mouth. Wrestling against hers for dominance which Jade gladly lets Beck have after a while.

He smirks feeling her hips move into his. Eager to let their bodies became one. Tugging her bottom lip between his teeth before letting it snap back and giving her a small peck ignoring her confused stare.

"Tyrannical, loquacious, accolade." He proudly pronounces each word perfectly.

Her brows raise up in question titling her head ever so slightly to get a better look at him.

"All words a five year old wouldn't even dream about saying."

"Oh. my. god. Not only do you not know what any of those words mean-" she's cut off before having a chance to take away his "glorious" moment.

"Not the point." Smirking he once again leans down to softly peck her lips.

"You're such a dork."

Beck merely nodded his head too occupied to shoot a comeback.

He trails open mouth kisses down her neck biting and sucking on every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. Her head falls back against the pillow a small moan leaving her trembling lips. It was all Beck needed to fumble with the buttons on the flannel shirt. The only thing keeping her body covered from him. He succeeded and sat up to admire her body moving the shirt off her shoulders and discarding it somewhere in the small room. Pulling her body closer to his he collided their lips together once again running his tongue along her lower lip. Swiftly darting into her mouth.

Jade gasped at their skin on skin contact. She desperately rolled her hips into Beck's trying to ease the aching feeling coming from between her legs. Remembering that the only thing keeping them both from entering their pure bliss were simply his black boxers. She ran her hand down his back and pulled at the waistband silently letting Beck know that she wanted them off now.

Dropping his boxers down to his knees he kicked them off and refocused on the raven haired beauty beneath him. Beck hovered over her one hand firmly placed on her hip and the other was used to support his weight. His forearm laid besides her head and without warning Beck plunged right into her entrance. Both moaning from the sudden action.

His head went straight to her neck sucking on her weak spot as he pulled out of her entirely only to dart right back. The pace of his thrusts increasingly rapidly with the sweet sound escaping her lips. "Ah- Beck! Faster!" Jade hitched a leg up and over Beck's waist arching her back and moving her own hips to meet his thrusting. He bit down on her neck gripping the leg over him moving up to grasp her thigh. He brought his lips down on her swollen ones. Going deeper and quicker with his movements.

She bits down on his bottom lip letting his name escape her mouth and Beck rolls his eyes back in pure pleasure. The action alone was enough to let him know he wouldn't last much longer. He guides a hand down her bare chest passing her breast and stopping over her wet core. He stares down at her wanting to see her reaction as he pressed his thumb over her clit rubbing in a circular motion. Jade's lips tremble chanting his name over and over again. Her eyes snap open to stare straight up into his brown eyes- now a couple shades darker and the lustful intense stare is enough to bring her to her climax. Beck feels her inner walls clench tightly around his member and soon he spills out his hot seeds and they both cry out in pure bliss.

His forehead rests against hers both their chest rising up and down trying to regain their once steady breath. Kissing her temple Beck pulls out of her and falls over to the empty spot next to her. Grinning he pulls her closer to him and soon her head is resting against his chest. Feeling calm and at home with the rapid beats of his heart he wraps and arm around her waist. Neither daring to speak knowing that soon they'll have to leave the comfort of each other.

"Jade?"

"Mm?" he stares down at her. Eyes closed and raven tendrils curls all over her tinted face and his bare chest.

"I love you." Kissing the top of her head he too closes his eyes resting his head back onto the cool white pillow.

"I love you." Tracing her finger tips over his tattoo and inhaling his scent. Hoping the scent will stay with her throughout the six days she has to endure without Beck.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

"So... you wanted to talk?"

"Do you want some coffee first, Pumpkin? How about a slice of cheesecake? I know how it's your favorite and I went out to the supermarket yesterday and picked some up." Trying her best to figure out how to tackle the discussion she knew she needed to have with her son. Susan Oliver fumbled with the lose ends of her pastel apron. It had only been a day or two since Tori came over hysterically crying and begging for her help.

He combed his fingers through his hair nervously and let out an audible sigh. Propping his elbows up and onto the counter, hiding his face beneath his hands he let out a small chuckle. "Mom I hope for your sake that you know that you suck at beating around the bush. Why don't you just tell me what's really on your mind? Cause I highly doubt you had me drive out here to offer me a piece of cheesecake."

"Your father always use to say the same thing." Her sad smile didn't go unnoticed by Beck who cleared out his throat in hopes of regaining her focus. "Victoria came by yesterday." Her eyes darting to met the exact replica of browns.

No more needed to be said to know where this conversation was heading.

"Oh."

"She uh.. she told me about what's been going on. And Beck honey I know this past year hasn't been the greatest for you with your father's death and all. You haven't been yourself lately Tori and I son, we worry and w-"

"No."

"No?" Her tan eyes clouding with confusion. Occupying the stool besides his silhouette placing a feather like hand on his shoulder letting him know she was just genuinely concerned for her only child. Susan gave him a small squeeze and smile for reassurance edging him to go on.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. Focusing on his mother from the rims of his eyes. "I haven't been myself since Jade walked out and if people are just starting to notice than that alone speaks for itself. I never intended on hurting Tori, trust me it was far from my intentions but I can't help it. It's so damn hard." Playing with the long loose sleeves of his red and black boxed flannel shirt. "I love Tori I honestly do but not in the way a husband normally loves his wife... like the love I held for her back in high school, a best friend and nothing more and the fact that I'm the reason she cries herself to sleep every night doesn't really justify my actions, but Jade she's something else, ma."

Susan watched as her son's eyes closed his pained demeanor suddenly relaxing and doing a complete one eighty. It was also in that moment where she realized just exactly how much Beck loved Jade- more so than originally thought. Her face broke out into a knowing smile eager to hear it all.

"I can't leave her no matter how wrong it all is and at times I can't help but envy Ryder for a split second because he's the one that gets to proclaim Jade as his wife but then I'm reminded that I'm the one she loves and not him and suddenly it's enough to get me throughout the day. Her love. And I know everyone is looking for an explanation or reason and I also know that nothing Jade or I say will make sense to anyone." Letting out a sigh and reopening his eyes Beck turned his body around to face his mom. Quietly awaiting for an endless lecture and disappointment. Instead he was shocked to find a wide grin on her face followed by a lonesome tear rolling down her tan cheek.

"The heart knows reason which reason does not know." Any other mother would scowl their son and go on and on about his actions not being one of which she raised.

"That's it? No yelling? A slap maybe?.." Clearly in disbelief his lips curved into an amused smirk.

"A fourteen year old once came running into the kitchen searching desperately throughout every cabinet and draw. When I asked him what it was he was looking for he muttered something about 'She wants a man like coffee'. Within an hour he had collected every trace of coffee in the house and do you know what he said to me before walking out into his RV?"

"I'll became her man like coffee." Chuckling Beck reminisce the moment his coffee addiction truly kicked in but most importantly the moment he vowed to himself that he'd be the proud husband of his then girlfriend Jadelyn West.

"Do you love her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Oh sweetie it's all that matters." Gently caressing his cheek and taking his face in with both of her hands Susan looked straight into the matching brown eyes she so dearly loved. "It just so happens to be that the rumor going around town is that Ryder Daniels is nowhere near a man like coffee." Giggling she kissed Beck's forehead pulling back and sharing a knowing look with the actor. Both mentally agreeing on what needed to be done.

"Thanks mom, I love you." Pulling her into a tight hug and pecking her cheek Beck sighed in content. Because for once he knew what was going to happen next and he knew that the outcome was more than what he wanted. He could only hope that everything went according to plan, that Jade also got the big picture here. Tori surely will throw a fit when she discovers the divorce papers in the table the next morning but it would all be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've decided and planned everything out already and the next Chapter after this one for "No Longer Mine" will be the final chapter for this mini-story! And I'll like to say sorry for those who I kept waiting for this chapter but better later than never, eh? **

**Disclaimer: Still not worthy enough to own Victorious.**

**As always ENJOY! :) **

Forty Eight hours. Not a minute less nor a minute more since Beck Oliver filed for divorce. Surprisingly Tori soon to be Vega again willingly sign the papers without putting up a fight. Nothing. After all she saw this day coming however it didn't make it hurt any less and if there was one thing the Vega's did correctly it was revenge Marriage was never any of their fortes just ask her "happily" still married parents.

Beck figured it'd take the minimum of about another week or so before the word got out into the public eye. He could see it now headlining every entertainment magazine "Hollywood A list actor leaving pop star diva". The tabloids would be quick to find out what "ruined" one of their dearly loved golden couples. He knew fingers would began to pin point towards the cause of the sudden end of their marriage. Beck figured that much, he also figured they'll all take Tori's side in this big scandal.

He could only hope days following said reports would appear another headline washing out his and Tori's divorce only to put him back into the spotlight once again. But this time around he'd proudly smile without a care in the world as "Hollywood's bad boy sent packing by multi talented starlet" this article he'd happily sit down and read.

However, for now the only ones aware of their Divorce in process were the ex couple themselves and their family members with the exception of Trina given she'll sell anyone out just for a couple of seconds under the spotlight. Beck knew he needed to tell Jade before anyone beat him to the punch.

Beck felt they no longer needed to worry- as far as he knew the whole secret was out and Ryder was either just extremely stupid or madly in love with Jade not to call her out on her actions. He had to know, he just did.

He arrived on the Daniels' block and as if luck was on his side he peered towards a sharp turn just in time to see Ryder whisking away and out of the driveway. Beck raised a brow in questioning to his speed he could just smell the rubber burning over the black road leaving its trails behind. Shrugging it off he drummed his fingers over the steer wheeling and debated on whether or not to park his beloved car on the now empty driveway or a couple houses down.

Unknowingly already coming up with a decision Beck cut off the engine and nervously looked around as he approached a lengthy porch however, he stayed glued to his spot just below the first step of three. He didn't know why but he just felt like something was off. Letting out the breathe he wasn't aware he was holding in his legs began to move until coming face to face with the huge white wooden door.

Beck closed his eyes tightly as if the action would help and when said eyes reopened he'd magically vanish and wouldn't have to face the unknown just yet. "Get it together Beck. The girl you've loved since you found out what exactly it was to love is inside, the only thing holding you back is this stupid door." Door. He had let doors take some much away from him before to not let it happen again, the last time he walked away from one with the same girl on the other side his whole life lost meaning. Days dragged on and he experienced emotions he never thought possible.

Willing his brown eyes back open he raised his hand and firmly knocked on the door. Gulping one last time as he heard shuffling and steps from the inside. He swiftly combed his fingers throughout his hair before hiding both his hand in his front pockets.

He was once again too lost in his thoughts to focus. The front door opening and out coming Jade perfect eyebrows arched and arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on the door frame. "Beck?" Her voice came out much gentler than usual even the voice she used when around with Beck didn't match this tone.

She nervously bit on her bottom lip. Her head peering around Beck to the driveway purposely avoiding his gaze and just making sure that Ryder had already left for his meeting.

Taking note on her body language and sighing Beck looked down at his boot clad foot. "He already left." He gritted out throughout his teeth suddenly angry but the feeling didn't last long as he was the first to volunteer and make eye contact with the love of his life. "Jade? What the fuck happened to your eye?" A combination of colors blacks blues and deep purples formed around Jade's whole left eye. Swallowing the lump in his throat his fist tightly dropped by his side ready to make whoever the hell did this to her pay the price. Then it all clicked to Beck. Ryder angrily storming out the house, speeding off, Jade refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I don't know." Biting the inside of her cheeks she tried to regain her tough demeanor refusing to just break down and let Beck come to her rescue.

"Jadelyn August West, Where. The. Fuck. IS. Ryder?!" He spat out each word with venom dripping and lacing within each pause. He was furious and he just wanted- no he needed to get his hands of Ryder.

"Jadelyn August Daniels if you're trying to be formal do it the right way Beckett." She gasped and lightly flinched when his fist came in contact with the outside of her walls. She could already see the dent forming. Sharply in-taking a breathe she felt as if she where trapped as if walls were closing in on her and suddenly everything became blurry and she had a hard time regain her once steady breathe.

Beck was quick to take notice and mentally cursed himself. "Jade? Hey, look at me." He gently picked her chin up with his finger and concertedly looked into her deep pools of blue and green even with a bruised they were simply breathtaking. "Stay with me, okay?" Beck bent down and effortlessly picked Jade up bridal style carrying her inside the house and kicking the door behind them shut.

"Just keep your eyes open." Giving out his instructions he softly placed her onto the couch propping pillows behind her to act as support. Beck rushed into the kitchen and looked around until his eyes landed on a box filled with water bottles bending down and picking up a single bottle he rushed back into the living room and to her aid. "Drink this." Ripping the cover open he brought the bottle up to her pink lips and with his free hand caressed the back of her head. Titling it over so slightly to help guide the water into her system.

Now regaining herself Jade slapped Beck's hands away and placed the bottle down onto the coffee table. "I have hands that I'm more than capable of using."

Rolling his eyes Beck held back an amused chuckled not wanting to piss her off anymore than she currently was. "I'm sure you do." He watched as she closed her eyes and Beck moved his hands back to come in contact with her brushing strands of black and swirled turquoise extensions behind her ear and out of her porcelain like face. "Tell me what happened." His voice was meant to come out a strong and demanding but it obviously lacked in both departments.

It came out soft and concerned and unbeknownst to Beck it worked out in his favor. Finding the comfort she lacked in her everyday life she leaned in more into his touch. "Ryder knows." Her glossy eyes looked helplessly into Beck's awaiting for his reply and answer. He always had the answer and solution to everything. And she so desperately needed it now more than ever.

"Doesn't mean he could hit you..." His fingers tips hovered over the outline of her bruise and suddenly his smooth lips placed small feather like kisses all around her face leaving her left eye for last. Where his lips stayed for a while and where Jade never felt more safe. "I filed for divorce and Tori isn't putting up a fight to save our failed marriage." Pulling back he looked over her face expecting to see the same smile grace her face as it was currently out in display with Beck's features. Instead he was met with many different expressions and none of which he assumed would be there.

"Beck I can't and you know that!" Tears now poured down her pale face and she swiftly lifted her hands up to wipe away and erase any evince of weakness. "You promised you wouldn't do this to me Beck.. you don't know what it's like!" Shaking her head she hid behind her hands letting her elbows rest on her knees.

"No but I know what it's like to not be able to be with the one person you truly love and you do too. I'm tired Jade, I'm mentally and possibly even physically exhausted! I don't wanna have to hid us from everybody else I don't want to have to hid our love so that others could be happy!"

"We're being selfish!"

"Yeah, you know what we're and it's about damn time. Jade, forget about Tori, Ryder and your parents for just a split second hell even forget about me. Put yourself first.. Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know, it's the greatest moment of your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"

Sighing and feeling worn-out Jade chewed on her bottom lip the answer was easy really. It was Beck it was and will always be Beck and her lips parted a part more than ready to reply but nothing would leave her lips.

Her mind wouldn't let her but heart was there, boy was her heart more than ever present but her thoughts wouldn't let her be genuinely happy. Her parents where finally proud of her suddenly her dreams and goals no longer seemed foolishly to them they supported her now every step of the way. And it all changed when Ryder came into her life and won her parents over for both of them and sure maybe Ryder had hit her today but it was a first and she knew it'd be a last. Ryder loved Jade and whether Beck or Jade weren't too fond to say with the idea that Ryder was her husband he was.. and reality hurt like a bitch. "Him." Her teeth roughly clammed down on her lips holding back her sobs.

"Him." Sighing Beck nodded. He could fight for her but the outcome wouldn't change anything. He turned around refusing to let her see him cry and marched right to the door his hand on the door knob ready to leave and cry himself into a hole. "It's you. When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me is you." He looked over his shoulders and saw her break down into tears and he struggled wanting to run over and pull her into his arms and tell everything would work out. "Just though you'd like to know, Daniels." Giving her a rare weak smile Beck stormed out of the house and into his car.

Both ignored the rain pouring down and tried to ease out their broken hearts and dried out eyes.

**PS~ No Jade is not prego. XD Teehee, love all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here it is the last and final chapter! Before starting anything I'll like to thank those of you who take the time out of your day to read and review my story/chapters. It really means the world to me more so with this being my first Victorious and Bade fanfic, thank you lovely flawless readers! I seriously love you all. :) Keep any eye out for me ;) there'll definitely be more Bade stories coming from my behalf. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Victorious. **

**ENJOY! XD **

Tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes took over her flawless like features. Her usual vibrant shades of blue and green clouded over with salty tears pouring and freely cascading down her smooth face. It had only been two weeks since she broke her own heart but that alone didn't bother her that much. Did it hurt? More than anything. One thing over powered this factor.

She broke Beck's heart. Shattered and damaged the one person she'd give anything for. And that was something she couldn't deal with, it was what kept her wide awake at night for fourteen days straight. She wanted to stay cooped up in her room her small frame curled up into a ball and buried underneath endless sheets. Unfortunately for Jade she had to face the real world and put up that oh so famous fake smile of hers. Ryder had finally taken some time off of work and to celebrate he and Jade where going out for dinner. To add to her misery Ryder has thought it'd be a splendid idea to have her parents come along as well.

Fuck him.

Anyway he had also suggested that Jade go and pick out something nice to wear for tonight's event and perhaps if she hadn't been to worn-out she'd put up a fight. But mentally she was completely drained out and that alone effected everything else.

So here she is at some stupid overly expressive boutique in upper side Beverly Hills. Mindlessly rummaging from sparkly growns and what she thought to be overdose clothing dripping from head to toe in pink. Her face twisted up as she pulled out a short sequin rainbow patterned dress it was something she'd picture her best friend Cat effortlessly rocking she however despised the eye blinding article. Going to put it back she was startled by a familiar voice entering her ears from besides her.

"You know I never really begged you for the rainbow type." Her clear eyes widened and she sharply turned her body around to come face to face with the one and only Tori Vega. Jade averted her eyes to their surroundings taking in the amount of high classed people searching from rackets to hangers. More importantly the flashing lights seeping throughout the shops two front windows. Paparazzi and what she assumed to be fans crowded the entrance chanting and shouting out to both Tori and Jade. Would Tori cause a scene with all these people around the two? She was brought back to the world when Tori let out a small cough smiling after regaining the raven haired girl's attention.

Simply shaking her head from any thoughts Jade tried to push back the idea. Her eyes dropping down to the dress she still clung on to. "It looks like a combination of Cat's and The Wiggles' throw up." She was surprised to earn a giggle and nod of agreement from the girl in front of her.

"Oh god that's classic." And then they were both back to that uncomfortable awkward silence. Both trying to see who'd be the first to bring up the topic that needed much discussion.

"Tori look I'm really so-"

"Why'd you let him go?" Tori faintly smiled as a silent apology for interrupting Jade but she simply nodded edging for her to answer.

Sighing her eyes once again hid themselves from Tori refusing to meet her gaze. Instead they focused on the countless dresses in front of her "Why did you?" She shot back quickly regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Tori didn't seem to mind she was always known for being the easy one to deal with, anyway. "You can't exactly hold on to someone who doesn't wanna be held... at least not by you. Jade? Do you know that one cliche saying everyone always uses to try and mend a broken heart?"

"Well geez' Vega which of the millions are you referring to right about now? Humor me why don't you." Gaining back her sharp tongue Jade now confidently turned to Tori her arms crossed over her chest and lips curved up into a slight smirk.

"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other."

"You're waiting for Beck to come back to your perfect little self?" Jade found the whole thing amusing and couldn't help but let out a small snort. "Well good luck with that one, Vega although you might want to stack up on food and water if you're planning on doing so wouldn't want you to die on your wait for Beck."

"Could you just shut up and wait till I'm done?" Tori's hands angrily flying out of control were enough to sent Jade into a high laughing pleasure but nonetheless she signal with her own hand for Tori to continue with her nonsense. "I meant that for you and Beck.." That was enough to shut Jade up and right as she was about to speak Tori shot her a stare. "As I was saying not even years apart and separate marriages could keep you two love birds away from one another. You're the one for Beck and anyone who doubts that for a split second is an idiot who should have Jade West personally pour coffee all over them or have them begging at your mercy to not toss a pair of your scissors in their direction."

"You're not entirely that bad Tori." Both girls shared a bittersweet moment with small smiles and a shocked Tori as she was pulled in for a tight hug. And before turning to leave Tori pulled out a short tight black one sleeved dress holding it up to level with Jade's frame. "Well doesn't this scream Jade." Not a question but a statement.

Mouthing a thank you Jade took the dress and approval past her eyes.

"Oh and Jade I didn't agree to divorce for nothing go and get Beck." Rolling her eyes Jade waved her off before going up to the cashier and purchasing the black garment.

Oh would tonight definitely be an unforgettable dinner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

The dress Jade had picked out for left many watching her in both envy and lust. The black dress hugged her curves in all the right places stopping just about a few inches less than mid thigh length Her long pale legs flawlessly pecking out into view for all to see. Her lose dark curls and swirls of turquoise extensions falling gracefully over her shoulders.

The atmosphere around her consisted of fake laughter and both her parents praising Ryder on his latest project. Shifting eyes from table to table Jade tried to look for anything at this point to save her from her table. She felt a hand fall over her own and she trailed it up with her eyes until finding a face to match the pale limb. She noticed both her parents gushing over them and commenting over "how cute" the married pair looked.

Her knuckles were brought up to Ryder's lips trying to hold back an eye roll as his lips lingered on her. "Awe you two are perfect together!" There it goes the eye roll as her mother obnoxious claps filled the air. "We've never seen Jade this happy before not even Beck brought out this side of our Jadelyn."

Her eyes sealed together biting on her bottom lip preventing her inner thoughts to come to life.

"You know I want Jade to be happy. And more than anything, I wanted to be the cause of happiness in her and I like to think that I finally am the cause." He shot his bright winning smile towards Jade's parents before looking over at Jade.

"Oh god I'm going to be sick." Dropping her hand from Ryder's hold and pulling it back as in disgust she rapidly stood up from her spot not caring at all about the attention she gained from everybody in the restaurant as everybody grew quiet some of the staff there even stopped all their movements to carefully exam the famous beauty.

Fuming she felt as if all she saw was red. A hand combing throughout her silky jet black hair. "The three of you are either one, blind or two, incredibly dense naive idiots!"

"Babe just sit down." Ryder shifted uncomfortably in his chair awkwardly smiling at the people starring over in their direction trying his best to reassure them all that everything was fine and they could go back to their dinner.

"No! Mom, Dad the truth is I'm utterly and completely miserable as Ryder's wife." She sighed hearing their loud gasps and shut her eyes choosing to ignoring them and continued on after all there really was no turning back. A hand landing on her shoulder snapped her out of the trace and she bitterly flinched away from the touch sending Ryder a hateful glare, his gesture only made her blood boil even more. "The only person I've ever been allowed to be genuinely happy with is Beck and I uh I've been having an affair with him since the first month of mine and Ryder's marriage and before you start insulting me and jumping to my poor husband's defense just know that I don't care! I'm done caring about what makes everybody else around me happy but myself. Ryder I'll set something up for your lawyers or whatever but I can't keep pretending anymore and you can't keep trying to convince yourself that I'll stop loving Beck cause it won't ever happen." His light eyes refused to meet those of his soon to be ex wife.

"Now if you'll excuse me or don't whatever I have to go find my happiness." Smiling she didn't even dare look back as she ran out the front door and straight into the mad rain doing her best to ignore the calls and flashes trying to gain her attention. She had one thing on mind. Beck Oliver.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

Somewhere across town Beck sat on his front porch swing set. His hazily brown eyes lost in a book but his mind set not allowing him to actually focus on the black front. His heart ached too much and his mind worried over a certain twenty three old. A loud sigh leaving his lips and angrily tossing the book to somewhere on the side of the swing.

He was going crazy over Jade and he mentally slapped himself as he scowled over the fact that he thought he was officially insane over analyzing a blurry figure coming down the road and just assuming it could possibly be Jade. Maybe it was his heart's way of carrying Jade around with him where every he went but whatever it was it moved closer and closer and Beck's eyes squinted tight as he tried to make out the figure covered in rain from head to toe.

"Jade?" His eyes snapped fully open and he almost fell out of his seat when he swiftly stood up. His mind trying to grasp the whole concept taking slow but long strides towards the figure which as he got closer was revealed as Jade. "What are you doing here? You're freezing." His tan hands enclosing and rubbing up and down Jade's pale icy arms.

"When all my dreams finally become reality and when I have to look back at all the moments in my life that I cherish it's you who I want by my side every step of the way and I know that I said it was Ryder but that was all just a lie and I love you."

Beck's lips attack hers cupping her face with one hand and the other on the small of her back desperately pulling her body closer to his. Jade returns the passion her arms circling around his neck and hands getting lost in his dark hair. She moans softly when Beck's tongue sneaks into her mouth wrestling with her own. And he takes pride in the fact that Jade actually whimpers when he decides to come up for air.

"We're both going to get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night." Beck's lips plant themselves on her temple letting his lips linger over the soft flesh. "Can I be your man like coffee?" Lazily smiling down at her and looking into his favorite pair of eyes.

"You already are my man like coffee but yes."

**Teehee and there you go Bade can now happily be together and get married with 1000000000000000000000000000 00000x flawless babies. PS Yes I used a Brucas line woot! **


End file.
